Towing a trailer behind a vehicle is a common practice in commerce and for personal use. The trailer generally refers to any towed object including, but not limited to, commercial trailers pulled by a road tractor, horse trailers, utility trailers, boat trailers, and vehicle dollies. Regardless of the type of trailer and the experience of the driver, encountering difficulty in positioning the trailer at some point is inevitable. Various reasons for the difficulties exist including the arrangement of the tow coupling, the skill of the driver, environmental conditions, and physical constraints. In particular, backing a trailer is a counter-intuitive skill because the trailer turns in the opposite direction from the direction that the tow vehicle is turning. Backing a trailer is further complicated because the trailer is not rigidly coupled to the tow vehicle. As a result, even a slight difference in the angular orientation of the trailer relative to the tow vehicle results in the trailer straying from the intended path. Even when moving forward, difficulties can arise when the trailer slides or the tow vehicle slides. In both forward and backward operation, it is not uncommon for a trailer to become come into engagement with a fixed object. Often disengaging the trailer from the fixed object without damaging the object and/or the trailer is virtually impossible or beyond the skill of the driver. Similarly, some situations require precise positioning of the trailer that is beyond the skill of the driver. Finally, positioning may be hampered by conditions such as the lack of inadequate space to maneuver the trailer or lack of visibility. It is with regard to these considerations that the present invention has been developed.